Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a system including the same, more specifically, to an electronic device configured in such a manner that supports coupled to a body rotate to be fixed to the ear of a user and a system including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers and cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.
Recently, an electronic device in the form of a wearable device that a user can wear has been studied.